


DRABBLE - Cataglottism

by royalstandard



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstandard/pseuds/royalstandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cataglottism - 'kissing with tongue'</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE - Cataglottism

He’d tasted her before, but everytime her blood ran fresh over his tongue was unique. Each time, there was the hint of her last kill or the perfume she’d chosen to wear that morning. Each taste was unique even in its familiarity. 

 

Her blood soaked his tongue as he sank his fangs into her neck right at the curve of her shoulder, the softest point on her statuesque body. Her head arched back and a soft, pleased sigh released from her lips as he began draining her. Her hair shifted back from her face, and her hand twisted into the sleeve of his black button-up shirt, making the fabric whine against the strength of her fingers.

Huffing out a hard breath through his nose, his eyes rolling up halfway back into his head, his upper lip curled back as he pulled his teeth from her neck and instantly went to her mouth. One position wasn’t enough, one taste wasn’t enough.

His tongue was inside her mouth before she could stop him, even if she’d wanted to, and he nipped the end of her tongue between his teeth with his fangs still extended. She kissed him back, roughly sucking on his tongue, breaking his dominance with her own. Her tongue invaded his mouth, sliding along his teeth and licking the mixture of her own blood and his hybrid venom clean from his fangs. She sucked hard on his tongue, making him snarl in a mixture of desire and irritation. She bit him next, her vampire fangs sinking in so she drank his blood as he’d drunk hers. Klaus growled again, this time a lower and more guttural sound that rumbled up from the depths of his gut. His fingers dug into her sides and he pulled her hard against his waist as he kissed her back, the taste of her and of himself intermingling in his mouth as their tongues intertwined.


End file.
